Operating systems typically include functions such as hardware management memory management, disk file systems, a basic graphics engine, and application runtime support. Operating systems are available as monolithic blocks that incorporate all the above functions and often more. Purchasing these large operating systems can represent a significant portion of the cost of an overall computer system. After purchase, the user may find significant functionality available that is not required, or some functions that would be desirable that are not available.